


Peter Parker Picked Himself Quite a Pickle

by left_twix



Series: Step-dad Steve and Neighbor Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Grinding, Missionary Position, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sweet Peter Parker, Teasing, Teenagers, Thighs, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_twix/pseuds/left_twix
Summary: Bucky finds out you've been sleeping with your tutor, Peter. He promises not to tell your stepdad, Steve, as long as you show how sorry you are. There will ABSOLUTELY be a part 2 to this, don't worry.





	1. Peter's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the comment @chanelsugarprincess made on my last post, All Work No Play.

When you asked your physics teacher for a tutor recommendation, you were expecting some skinny college nerd. Perhaps a freshman looking to gain experience but isn’t yet qualified for an internship. And especially in this day and age, perhaps a female. 

Instead, on a Thursday afternoon, you came face to face with a handsome-ass 19 year-old named Peter Parker. You opened your front door slowly and analyzed the grinning brunet.

His hair was slightly curly, carelessly swept to the side. He wore a gray t-shirt about two sizes too small and hot-damn it left nothing to the imagination. Some skinny blue jeans emphasized his ridiculously long legs which were now making their way closer to you.

“Hey, I’m Peter, the tutor. You must be y/n,” he held his hand out for you to shake, which for some reason stunned you. After a couple seconds you tentatively shook his hand. Gauging your response, he smirked. “You are expecting me, right?”

You hastily nodded. “Yeah...yes, I am. Right this way, please,” you allowed him to step inside your empty house. Steve usually came home from work at around 5 pm. You scheduled the tutoring sessions while he was out working in hopes that it would help you focus. Looking up at Peter Parker, physics was the furthest thing from your mind. 

“We could work in the kitchen for now,” you suggested. The both of you took a seat on the stools around the island. You had already laid your stuff out in preparation. “I guess we should get started,” you began and reached for your textbook.

“Hold on,” Peter interrupted you and put his hand on top of yours. “I’d like to get to know you a bit first.. if that’s okay,” he smiled at you. God, he had dimples too?

You smiled back. “I don’t see why not,”  
Peter nodded and took his hand off of yours. “Tell me about yourself,” 

“Alright well, I’ll be seventeen in a few months, I just moved here over the summer, and I live with my stepdad.” 

Peter nodded intently. He seemed to be really interested in what you were saying, so you went on. 

“My mom left us a few years ago, so it’s just me and Steve in this big house. I honestly don’t hate it though. We’ve always been very, uh, close.”

“You seem to be doing well with just the two of you,” Peter commented. 

“Yeah, but to be honest, Steve is super overprotective. I mean at one point he installed nanny cams all over the house,” you admitted, blushing slightly.

Peter laughed. “Really? Seems a bit totalitarian to me,” he said.

Something about him made you laugh too. “No kidding. After a while I finally convinced him to take ‘em down. I’m not a fan of ‘Big Brother’ always watching.”

He nodded. “Ah, Orwell. You’re into literature?” he caught your “1984″ reference.

“Yeah, definitely more so than physics,” you nodded at your unopened textbook. 

Peter blinked and averted his eyes off you and back to the table. “Right. Shall we?” 

...  
By now, you and Peter have been working together for 3 weeks, him coming over after school twice a week for hours at a time. He was really helping you with academics but you also felt there was something more.

“Something bothering you?” Peter’s voice broke the comfortable silence as you took a break from studying. You were both on the floor, lying on your backs like in ‘The Fault in Our Stars’ front cover. To you he was upside down and vice versa. His head was right next to yours and the top of his curly brown hair tickled your shoulder. Your homework was sprawled around you on the floor as well.

“No, just thinking,” you replied. Being with Peter was different than being with Steve or Bucky. Of course you still felt some kind of tension. You wanted to see what he looked like behind the cotton t-shirts and khakis. You wanted to feel his smooth skin, taut around his muscles. You’ve known that feeling well, the lust and wanting.

But Peter made you feel something else too. Instead of heat pooling in your center, making you pulse with need, you felt heat in your chest. The heat would spread to your neck, and then to your face, tinting your cheeks red. Peter made you feel romance.

“Well what are you thinking about?” He inquired.

You felt your cheeks redden, and cursed yourself. Nothing was even happening and your face already felt hot. Usually when you blush it’s because you’ve been prompted by lewd words, humiliating touches, and whatnot.

And here you were blushing at some teenage boy’s attention. “Just how grateful I am that you’re my tutor,” you admitted.  
Peter turned his head to face yours, even upside down he was handsome. His lips were near your forehead and something in him drove him to kiss it. “You know I’m grateful for you too,” he told you. “Not everyone gets to see someone as beautiful as you all the time.”

Your lips parted in surprise. Sure he’s complimented you before, but never as openly as this. You were so sure that he already had some sorority bimbo waiting for him back at school. Inhaling deeply, you scooted up a little so that your lips were on the same level as his.

Before you could gather up the courage to close the gap between your lips, Peter beat you to it. You’d never kissed anyone upside down before, and your head was spinning at the newness.

For once you were kissing a guy whose stubble didn’t rub your face. Whose mouth didn’t completely envelope yours. Whose hand rested in your hair with no intention of pulling or tugging on it. You could tell he wanted to deepen the kiss but he didn’t want to frighten you.

You decided to show him that you weren’t some scared little girl, and you shifted so that you were sitting up. Your head was bent down, still kissing him and your hair formed a curtain over his face. He groaned softly into your mouth which flipped some switch inside of you. You abruptly pulled back.

Peter sat up. “What? Did I do something wrong?” He was flustered and out of breath. You smirked and shook your head.

“Shh, don’t worry. Just lay back now,” You purred and moved to straddle his waist and pushed him back down. You hovered inches over his crotch and Peter could almost feel the heat radiating off of you. He pulled your hips down but you refused to let him press his bulge up into you. To your pleasant surprise, he fucking whined.  
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed. You raised your top over your head and then kissed by his ear.

“You’re not so bad yourself. Well, what do we have here?” Your hand cupped his erection and Peter inhaled sharply. “I’m flattered,” you whispered.

Peter gulped and began undressing himself. His chest was mesmerizing and he was way more fit that you had thought. His muscles formed a perfect V that dipped into the waistband of his underwear. The front was stained with a bit of his precum.

You hiked your skirt up and felt Peter’s hand snaking in between your legs. You gasped when he reached your underwear.

Steve and Bucky were right. You could play top dog all you wanted, but as soon as someone touches you, you become a whiny mess. You fell forward and whimpered into his ear.

“Goddamn,” Peter hissed and rubbed you through the fabric. He flipped you over so that he was kneeling between your legs. He licked his lips while drinking in the sight of you, splayed out before him. “You are full of surprises,”

You batted your eyelashes innocently. “Why be full of surprises when I could be full of you?”

Peter laughed genuinely, which made you laugh too. “Ok that was good,” he tugged on your underwear and you lifted your hips to help get it off. “Now where were we?”

He pushed a finger into your heat and you whined. His long and slender digits were slightly cold, making you doubly aware of the intrusion. “Ah-“ you arched your back.  
“So warm, fuck I can only imagine...” he tore his eyes from your core and they searched your face. “Wait, you’ve done this before right?” He added a second finger.

You nodded. “I may not be a virgin, but I still feel like one,” you teased. Peter smiled again, and god, those dimples made you melt.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He raised his eyebrows.

You scoffed. “Kill you? We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” you reached out to pull his dick out of his underwear. He was big for his age, and you could tell he was excited. He hissed when your thumb brushed his tip.

Peter looked at you in a way that said ‘You sure about this?’ and you licked your lips in confirmation. He slipped his fingers out of you, making you feel empty and needy. You were about to whine but you felt his tip reach your entrance.

“Sh-shit,” he breathed once he felt your wet heat against him.

You groaned. “What are you waiting for?”

He pulled away. “Shouldn’t we be doing this with a condom?”

You lifted yourself slightly off the ground with your elbows. “Why, do you have an STD or something? I promise I don’t-“

“No, it’s not that. And no I don’t have one, but are you sure you won’t get...”

“What, pregnant?” you laughed. “Is that what you’re worried about?” You slowly guided him back down so that he hovered over you once again.

“I’ve been on the pill since 9th grade. Don’t worry,” you kissed his bottom lip sweetly. “I’ll even let you come inside me,” you whispered.  
Peter’s worried expression melted away. He definitely hadn’t expected this side of you, the sweet girl who blushed every time his hand brushed yours. “Well, how could I say no to that?” He finally began to push inside you. It’s like you were sucking him in.

You dug your fingernails into his shoulder. “Fuck,”

Peter sank all the way into you. “Are you sure you’re not trying to kill me?” He panted.

“Shut up and move,” You swatted him playfully. He obeyed your request and you cried out. He lifted one of your legs and hooked it over his shoulder.

The new angle hit deep and you let out a long moan. “Peter, oh my god.”

He felt your fingers rake down his shoulder blades and groaned. “Fuck you feel so good, y/n.”

He moved faster, catching you off guard. “Peter!” you chanted his name. Whispering it, screaming it, moaning it out loud. The more you wailed, the longer it seemed to go on.

After a while you felt yourself unable to keep going. “P-peter, please.” You weren’t sure why you felt the need to beg, it was just something you were used to. Peter was doing his damn best trying to keep going, to last longer than you. He didn’t want it to end, but at the same time, he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Why are you saying please, you could’ve come ages ago.” His voice was breathy and deep. He flashed you a Prince Charming smile, even though he was fucking up into you like his life depended on it.

Your eyes shut and your body convulsed, feeling the last bits of your high end with Peter finishing inside of you. You felt some leak out of you as he pulled out.  
“Well, damn.” Peter sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He looked very much like how a teenage boy would after jerking off. Speechless and satisfied. Slightly guilty.

You laughed while still on the floor. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?” You looked up at him.

“Oh, believe me, I thought about it.” Peter admitted.

You sat and moved next to him, resting your head on his shoulder. “Oh, really? Tell me about it then,”

Peter glanced at the clock. “Well we have about an hour till your dad gets home.” he grinned. “For starters I remember when I tutored you right after your cheerleading practice. God, that uniform had me up at night...”


	2. Bucky is just mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual sex, but pretty damn sexy.

Bucky watched from his kitchen window as the same tall kid, who’d been coming over regularly for nearly 2 months, left from your house just minutes before Steve was due back home.The visits seemed innocent enough, but he noticed that they’ve become more frequent. The kid would look more and more flustered every time he left. 

He decided to head next door to check up on you. Investigate, if needed. 

You were back in your room, after seeing Peter out the door, when you heard someone barge in. You jumped.

“Geez, Barnes, warn a girl.” you finished cleaning up your worksheets and closed your textbook. You quickly crumpled a piece of paper on your desk that you had accidentally sat on when Peter fucked you on top of it moments ago. 

He was eyeing you suspiciously, trailing his gaze up and down your figure. His blue eyes squinted down at you scrutinizingly. “Excuse me,” you said while pushing past Bucky to throw the soiled paper away.

Bucky placed his large hand on your back and bent down to whisper in your ear. “Your shirt is inside out,” he said simply. 

Damn it, you were caught. “Is it?” you laughed nervously. “I didn’t even notice.”

Bucky smirked and moved away from you to sit on the edge of your bed. “Save it, kiddo. I saw that twink leave here earlier looking like he had just won the goddamn lottery,” 

You scoffed and stood in front of his widely spread legs, crossing your arms in front of your chest. “He is certainly not a twink. He is actually incredibly sexy, in a nerdy, college-y type of way,” you defended him.

“Uh-huh,” Bucky looked you up and down and licked his lips. “Lemme guess, Steve has no idea.”  
“Are you kidding? If Steve knew, I’d be dead. Literally, I’d die if he found out,” you noticed the evil expression on your neighbor’s face. You quickly dropped to your knees and put your hands on each of his legs. “Please don’t say anything to my step-father. Please, Buck, I beg of you,” you pleaded.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine. I won’t tell your daddy. But you know you can’t hide this for long.” he looked into your wide eyes, batting your eyelashes pleadingly. “C’mon, get up.”

You smiled and shook your head, no. 

“Fuck you mean ‘no’? I just saved your cute little ass.”

You began to unbutton his jeans. “Let me at least say thank you, sir.” 

Bucky laughed and rubbed his face. “Princess, you really are a nymphomaniac. Aren’t you?” 

You nodded and proceeded to pull down his pants and his boxers, but he stopped you. “Hold up, hold up, stop.” He tilted your chin to look up at him. “You just finished fucking that little guy. We’re not doing this now,” 

“But I want to,” you palmed him through the fabric. “I want it.”

“No, I know you do. But do you think just because you got caught by me and not Steve, that you can walk away unscathed?” he pulled you up and made you straddle his lap. He leaned forward and said in a lower tone, “Or that you can even walk at all?” 

You whined in protest. “That’s what I thought,” he gave you a satisfied grin. “Now, you have 2 minutes to come. I’m watching the clock. No hands, princess. Just you rutting your desperate cunt on my thigh.”

Your eyes widened. His words turned you on like a switch, and you felt your blood heat up at the sound of a challenge.   
“Can you manage that?” he tested you. Honestly, you had no idea. Admittedly, you’ve gotten off on a thigh before, but never in a timed situation. Still, you put on a determined face and nodded once. Bucky smiled. “Good. Now your hands behind your back. They better not move or else you’ll regret it.”

You settled yourself against his leg, the thin, flimsy cotton of your house-wear shorts was the only thing keeping your bare skin from rubbing against Bucky’s jeans. His leg was warm beneath you and his devilishly handsome grin made you shiver. “Your time starts...now,”

Taking a deep breath, you began to move. You wanted to brace yourself on his shoulders, use him for leverage in order to get the friction you craved. You wanted him to kiss you, or even just for his hands to be guiding your hips. But with one leg on the floor and the other being spread by Bucky’s other knee, you were left with practically nothing.

Your brow furrowed in concentration and you moved faster. The friction made you whine. Anything, seriously anything, even a simple hand on your back would make this easier. “Please,” you croaked.

Bucky placed his hands behind him and enjoyed the mess you were making of yourself. “Please what?”

“Please, sir. Let me at least use my hands,” you begged. You let out a frustrated squeal and tried to ride him harder.

“Let me think,” Bucky tucked a strand of hair behind your ear to get a better look at your flustered face. He grinned sadistically. “Hm, no. But I can allow this,”

He began to bounce his leg, the one you were currently attempting to hump, up and down. Fast, like a nervous kid taking a test.  
The sensation was hard to describe, but it reminded you of when you were younger, back when Steve was just “stepdad” and not “daddy”, and you would do the dumbest things to get off when you thought he wasn’t looking. Oh, but he was. You blushed at the thought and concentrated on the task at hand.

“You got minute, princess,” Bucky said while still bouncing his leg.

You kept moving, and embarrassingly enough, you felt yourself reaching climax. You chased your orgasm, moving faster and faster, forgetting about your surroundings, only feeling Bucky’s warm thigh, slamming in between your legs over and over again. Gravity forcing you back onto him, harder than before.

You barely heard him when he said, “Time’s up.” And the bouncing of his leg ceased.

You refused to give up and furiously rubbed against him, wailing like a pornstar. Bucky grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back. “I said stop,” he growled into your neck. He kissed your throat sloppily.

You reluctantly stopped, and you felt the growing knot in your stomach deflate. You wanted to scream. A sob escaped your throat and you fell forward, throwing your arms around his neck. “I’m sorry, sir. I couldn’t do it,” you sniffled. 

He rubbed circles on your back with on hand and stroked your hair with the other. “Yes darling, I know. Don’t worry I honestly wasn’t expecting you to get that far.”

You pulled back to look at him questioningly. “What?”

“Yeah, I was surprised at how close you got. It was kinda cute,”

You frowned. “So basically the whole point was for me to suffer,”

Bucky smirked. “You should really know me by now, pet. Well I hope you learned your lesson.” He picked you up and placed you on the bed before standing up to leave.

You looked up at him. He looked especially handsome today, with his dark hair slicked back. His stubble was just filling in and wish you could feel it running over your skin. "Where are you going?" you whined sadly and watched as he buttoned his pants and fixed his appearance. "You can't just leave me like this,"

"Uh, yeah. I can," Bucky scoffed. "Besides, Steve might see me and wonder what or who I'm doing." he winked at you. "So you might wanna fix yourself up before he gets home."

You glared at him. "Asshole," you said under your breath.

"Sorry, say that again? You want me to tell Steve?"

"NO!"


End file.
